Relationships and Lies
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: It is about Mariah and Hilary fighting over boys and betraying each other. Please R&R honest reviews welcome! Seventh chapter! BryMar. More pairings later.
1. Oliver and Johnny

OK, this is re-written because there were lots of spelling mistakes and it wasn't very intresting or descriptive. I'm sorry if there are still mistake but I don't have spellchecker on my computer. That's a reason not an excuse. I changed the characters because I don't know much about Salima lol. Oh well.

Right, I'll shut up now and actually explain what it's about. This won't be a oneshot. But hopfully it's good.

This is about Mariah and Hilary betraying each other over boys and Ming-Ming shitstirs.

Weird pairings in this but I don't care lol.

There is no Kai or Tala because my friend chose the characters for me and she doesn't watch beyblade!!

Although Kai and Tala might be in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Monday morning and Oliver woke up hearing that dull clock alarm. He got out of bed, went for a shower and got changed into his usual style of clothes which were a red hat with goggles on top, read t-shirt with a blue and yellow jacket on and cream trousers. He went downstairs and put his white scarf on, grabbed his keys and mobile phone and went out the front door and locked it.

He was meeting Johnny for a round of golf then meeting Mariah and Hilary for lunch.

Oliver turned up at the golf course and went into the restaurant where Johnny would be meeting him. The restaurant was fairly big and it had a bar to the left of the entrance door and lots of tables and chairs scattered around the room. The walls were a creamy colour and the floor was a light green.

He got himself an ice-cream and a can of fizzy drink and went to sit down at a free table.

Half way through his ice-cream Johnny came through the restaurant door on his left. "Morning, Johnny," Oliver greeted his friend.

"Morning, Oliver," Johnny greeted back. "How has your morning been so far?"

"Great," Oliver. "Yours?"

"It was all right, I suppose," said Johnny. "Let's go play a round of golf." And they went out to the golf course with there clubs. Oliver went first because he was a beginner.

He put the tee in the ground and placed the golf ball on top. He lined the golf club up against the ball and hit it as hard as he could. The ball went so far it was out of site.

"Hn. Beginners luck," Johnny huffed. Oliver grinned.

After about two hours of Oliver putting Johnny off, Johnny won by a long way. "We'll play tennis when we go home," Oliver said in a disappointed voice. "At least I know I'll win." Johnny laughed.

"Come on. Let's go get something to drink," Johnny said putting his arm around Oliver's shoulders. They went into the restaurant that they met up in. The bartender came up to the Oliver and Johnny. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt and black trousers. He had brown hair and looked about in his mid-twenties.

"What can I get you two?" he asked.

"A pint, please," Johnny said smiling. Oliver shook his head.

"Two orange juices, please," Oliver said. Johnny huffed.

"Coming up," said the bartender walking away. He came back two minutes later and with two orange jucies and they paid and went to sit down.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first rubbish chapter. The second will have Mariah and Hilary in it. Please review! Honest reviews welcome as always.


	2. Mariah and Hilary

Second Chapter! I hope my first chapter was OK.

Right this is about Mariah and Hilary going to meet Johhny and Oliver.

Bryan, Spencer and Tala are in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah got out of the shower and went to her room in her's and Hilary's flat. She picked out the outfit she bought yesterady.

It was a pink halter-neck and went down to just above her bellybutton. She put that on and went to get the skirt she bought to go with it. It was short, plain and pink. Her outfit showed all her of her curves and she hoped that Johnny would be satisfide with what she was wearing.

She had liked Johnny from the first time she met him. He had the same attitude as her and they had a lot in common.

She didn't like golf that much but she liked - loved - the way he had talked about it and it showed that he had ambition for golf.

Next she done her make-up. It was only minimal but she didn't care.

She put pink eye shadow on and black mascara. She put eye liner on and a light pink lip gloss.

She was ready!

Hilary didn't know what to wear. Her wardrobe was full of desiner gear that her ex-boyfriend Tyson got her.

She sighed and chose a dark red top with sequens on and a short red skirt.

The red top was just the right size for her and didn't expose much of her skin. It had thick straps. The top went down to her hips. The skirt was dark red and it had fashion creases.

Next she done her make-up and she had red eye shadow, red lip gloss and black mascara. She didn't bother with eye liner. It didn't suit her.

She was ready as well!

Hilary went out of her room and downstairs. Mariah was already there and was ready to go.

"Shall we go then?" Mariah asked.

"You bet!" Hilary smiled and they both laughed and went out of the front door.

They walked down the road to the famous most expensive reasturaunt. They were chatting about everyday things and when there will be a new World Championships. They turned the corner and came face-to-face with Bryan and Spencer. Spencer was wearing an orange t-shirt and a green jacket. His trousers were dark green and he wore boots. He also wore his hat.

Bryan was wearing an orange t-shirt also and a brown jacket with white on it and brown trousers. He wore his blue boots as well.

"Uh oh," Hilary said quietly. Spencer had a secret crush on Hilary but it wasn't so secret when Tala got drunk at a party and told her. Hilary wasn't intrested in Spencer she liked someone else and it's not just Oliver. Tala also told Mariah that Bryan had a crush on her.

"Just act cool," Mariah whispered. She carried on walking but Bryan and Spencer stepped in front of them. "Get out the way!"

"No," Bryan said quietly. "You trying to impress me?" He smirked.

"You wish."

"Maybe my wish has been granted." He stroked her cheek.

"Oh just get out of the way," said Hilary in an annoyed voice.

"Why would we do that?" Spencer asked. "When we have to lovely ladies in front of us."

"Are they bothering you?" asked a familiar voice. The girls turned around to see Tala standing there. His arms were folded across his chest and he didn't look like he was in the mood for an argument.

"Yes they are!" shouted Mariah.

"No need to shout, good looking," said Bryan.

"Bryan leave her alone and let them through. We have to be somewhere," Tala said in an annoyed and tired voice.

"Fine," said Bryan dissapointed. Mariah walked past and as Hilary walked past she poked her tongue out at them.

"What is it with men?!" Hilary said. "Why can't they all be nice and kind and don't get on your nerves all the time?!"

"I know, Hils," Mariah said. "But it wouldn't be life without a few annoying guys."

"Speak for yourself." Mariah looked at her and laughed.

"Come. Lets speed up before we're late." Mariah linked arms with Hilary and they smiled and sped up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I hope it was good. The next chapter should be longer and more exciting but I can't think of anything exciting! Please review and help me out!!

If there's a certain charater you want in this story please tell me and I'll be glad to add them in!!


	3. Lunch Time

Third Chapter Up! I don't know what to put in this chapter but I hope it's something good.

Maybe a change of characters in this and I'll put Kai in it too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside the restaurant waiting for Mariah and Hilary. "Their excuse will be 'well woman are always fashionably late'. I bet you any money," said Johnny in an annoyed voice.

"Stop complaining, will you?" said Oliver. "You're getting on my nerves."

"Sorry," Johnny said. "What happens if they don't turn up?"

"Then, we'll ring Robert and Enrique and then they can have the girls places."

"Great!" Johnny said sarcasticly.

"Hey guys!" They heard Hilary shout. They turned to their left and saw them coming towards them. Oliver turned to Johnny, "Well? Whay did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah," Johnny said to Oliver. Johnny addressed the girls, "What took you so long?"

"Bryan and Spencer wouldn't get out of the way," said Mariah. They stood outside and waited for Oliver and Johnny to take them in.

"Oh, yeah, come on. Lets go," Oliver said linking arms with Hilary while Johnny did the same with Mariah. They went in and the place was huge! It was mostly red and Hilary probably blend in with the surroundings. There were tables and chairs lined up neatly in rows of about six tables in each row. There were four-to-six chairs on each table.

As they walked in there were four tills and a man was standing there with a broad smile. He was dressed with a white button shirt, with a black tie and black waistcoat. He had black trousers and black shiny shoes. His hair was a light brown and he had green eyes. "Good afternoon," he said with happily. His voice was deep but cheerful. "Have you booked?"

"Yes, Sir," said Oliver politely. "The name is Polanski." He smiled.

"Table for four, yes?"

"Yes," said Oliver.

"Follow me." The waiter (**A/N:** I guess) led them down row three and placed the menus on the fourth table down (**A/N:** I keep using four.) Oliver and Johnny sat on one side facing the entrance and Mariah and Hilary opposite them.

"So, how was golf?" Mariah asked trying to make convosation while looking for something good to eat in her menu.

"Is was good," said Oliver. "I won."

"No you never!" Johnny said loudly. "You were the one who was putting me off and you still lost."

"I would have won though but you never let me win," Oliver said with his nose in the air. Mariah and Hilary laughed.

"You never let me win in tennis!" Johnny said.

"Because you don't let me win golf," Oliver said and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing." Oliver smiled and went back to his looking at his menu.

"Are you ready to order your drinks?" the waiter who sat them there asked.

"Yes, I would like an orange juice please. Girls?" Johnny asked.

"I'll have a cola please," said Hilary.

"So will I," said Mariah.

"And I'll have a chocolate milkshake please," said Oliver.

"Coming up," said the waiter in his cheery voice. "Would you like more time to order your food?"

"Yes," said Oliver. The waiter nodded and went to get the drinks.

"I bet I know what you'll be doing with that milkshake," Johnny said in a sly, dirty voice.

"Yeah, pouring it on your head if you don't shut up." Oliver smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do you have to wind them up all the time?" Tala asked.

"Who?" Bryan answered.

"Mariah and Hilary. You two always wind them up and it annoys me too."

"Well, you told them that we liked them so don't blame us," Spencer said. They were walking to Kai's house. They were going to have lunch there and discus what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"You know what I'm like when I'm drunk. It's the drink talking." Tala smirked.

"So technically it was you talking," Spencer said. Bryan laughed but Tala laughed sarcasticly.

"You're so funny," Tala said and carried on walking. "We better hurry up or Kai will go mental."

They got to Kai's house just in time. They could smell the cooking which smelt like their favourite, roast lamb, roast potatoes, stuffing and yorkshire puddings (**A/N:** Now I fancy a roast goes to make one). Spencer put his nose in the air to smell the aroma and barged past Tala and Bryan to get to the door first. Then Bryan ran to get past but Tala started running too. In the end Spencer was at the door first and was about to ring the door bell when Tala and Bryan ran into him and they slammed against the door.

"Ouch!!" Spencer shouted. Then Spencer heard a tutting noise on the other side of the door. His eyes widened as he went falling in the house and landing on the floor painfully.

"Come in why don't you," said a deep sexy voice (**A/N:** I had too :P) then he went into the kitchen to dish up. The positions were: Spencer on the bottom, laying on his front. Tala laying on his back on top of Spencer and Bryan on top of Tala on his front.

"Ow! Thanks Kai," said Bryan.

"Yeah, and Bryan?" Tala asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get the fuck off us!!" Tala shouted.

"Nah I fancy laying here, thanks." Bryan smiled evilly. "On top of you." Bryan went to lick Tala's earlobe. Bryan flirts with Tala a lot but Tala's not gay (neither is Bryan. He just acts it to wind Tala up.) Tala started struggling and shouting then Kai came back into the hall way. "There's a bedroom upstairs made up for you. First on the left," Kai said casually.

"Don't encourage him, Kai!" Tala shouted. Kai shrugged.

"Lunch is ready, by the way." He walked back into the kitchin. Then Bryan got off Tala and went to the kitchin aswell. Then Tala got up then Spencer.

The kitchen as on the right of the hall way. As you walked in there was a medium sized table and four chairs around it. There were units all around the kitchin and a fridge just near the table. The room was green and the floor was tiled. there was a window on the right and it looked out over the street.

Bryan sat with his back facing the wall with the door. Tala sat opposite him and Spencer was on the right of Tala and Kai was on the left of Tala. They tucked into the roast dinner.

They had to admit that Kai was a decent cook.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am soo ill at the moment and I'm off school and bored so I thought I'd write chapter 3.

I hope it was ok. It was long than the last two! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter 4 up soon I promise!


	4. Muff

Fourth Chapter! It's the next day and Ray is acting weird.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Tuesday morning and Bryan decided to get out of bed finally. He and the rest of the Blitzkreig Boys stayed at Kai's because they watched TV and then got drunk and could only about walk to the bedrooms.

Kai set up some rooms for them because he was just a bit tipsy. Bryan threatened to sleep in the same bed as Tala, with him in it, if he didn't get the room he wanted, which happened to be Kai's room.

Kai's room was the biggest and had a king sized bed and a walk-in wardrobe. It had dark blue walls and dark blue fluffy carpet. It had an _Ensuite_ as well.

Tala had begged Kai to exchange his room for one night and Tala said he would even pay him all his money and give him everything he owned just to not sleep in the same bed as Bryan. Kai gave in and let Bryan have his room.

Bryan walked over to the bathroom. He was wearing only his boxers, and went to take some tablets for his hangover. He groaned as he threw his head back to take the pills and a sharp pain went through his head.

He put the shower on and showered himself and the put his clothes on and then went downstairs.

Kai was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Finished in my room, then?" Kai asked.

"Hn," Bryan said. He made himself a coffee and sat at the table with Kai. Bryan put his head on the table and tried to relax but someone was tapping on the table. "Stop tapping the table!"

"It's not me," Kai said. But the tapping carried on. Bryan growled and lifted his head. Tala was standing there tapping the table. "Told you." Tala and Kai both smirked. They didn't drink as much as Bryan. Bryan growled again and put his head back on the table. Tala started making himself a coffee.

Spencer came in and sat down. Then the phone rang.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson woke up in the dojo. He was the only one in there because the rest were already awake. When I say 'the rest' I mean Hilary, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi. He could smell the freshly made pancakes. He got up and ran to the kitchen.

Ray was there cooking the last batch of pancakes and Hilary, Max, Kenny and Daichi were all sitting at the table.

Daichi was drooling all over the table and banging his knife and fork on the table which was really annoying Hilary.

Hilary was trying to read the paper.

Kenny was on his laptop.

And Max was laughing at Daichi.

Tyson sat down. "You have to have a shower first, Tyson," Hilary said.

"But I'm hungry," Tyson moaned.

"Tough!" Tyson grolwed and got up off of his chair and went to the shower. He showered, got dressed and went back to the kitchen. He sat back down and Ray just finished cooking. "That was quick!" Hilary said, surprised. Tyson just shrugged and got first dibs on the pancakes.

"Hey! I was gonna have that one!" Daichi shouted.

"Well, you should have got there quicker then!" Tyson shouted back and stuffed the pancake into his mouth. "Yummy!" Daichi growled and tried to grab another pancake but Max got there first.

"Hey!" Daichi shouted. He was fuming and Max was laughing.

"You should have got there quicker then!" Max called. In the end, Daichi managed to get a pancake - well a plate of pancakes. He got so annoyed that he grabbed the plate full of pancakes and ran out the kitchen with them. He almost ran into Hiro and Grampa while he was running from Tyson and the others. Daichi managed to get away and have his breakfast in peace.

When he got back to the dojo, he went into the kitchen to wash the plate and put it back. As he walked in he saw Ray on the floor eating out a bowl. Daichi cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Ray? What are you doing?" Daichi asked. Ray turned his head. He was bearing his teeth and they were covered in blood.

Daichi eyes widened in shock. He screamed and ran out of the dojo and as far away as possible.

Ray started laughing, "Did you get it?" He asked someone.

"Yep!" Hilary called and she started laughing too. She was holding a video camera adn today they all decided to annoy the hell out of Daichi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at each other while the phone was ringing. No-one decided to answer it except Kai who actually owned the phone.

He stood up and walked to the phone. Really, he wished someone else would answer it because he kept on getting calls from Julia asking him out.

He sighed and picked up the phone off of the wall. "Hello?" he answered into the phone.

"Hello, this is the Muff Munch Academy we are calling to tell you that your membership card has been sent and shall be arriving in two days," said a man on the other end.

"Yeah, thanks, Ian," said Kai.

"What?!" Ian shouted. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because you have the most annoying voice in the world. What Muff am I?"

"Muff Mower," Ian said and burst out laughing.

"Great! What's Tala?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"What was that about me?!" Tala shouted making his coffee.

"Ian's set up a Muff Munch Academy. I'm Muff Mower." Tala frowned.

"Ian's a sad, little, weirdo." Tala went back to making his coffee. Ian carried on telling Kai who was who in his fake Muff Munching Academy in his own little world. Tala was Muff Licker, Spencer was Muff Grabber, and Bryan was Muff Sucker. Then Ian said he will be over later and Kai put the phone down.

He went back to his seat and sat down and told the rest about Ian's MMA. Tala and Bryan got the phone book and looked up 'Mental Hospitals'. Spencer laughed and took the book off of them and said, "Ian's our friend. We shouldn't take the piss out of him for having a vivid imagination.

"'Vivid imagination'? He's mad and you know it," said Tala. Spencer just laughed.

"I'm bored. I'm going out," Kai said and stood up.

"Thanks," said Bryan.

"For what? Kai asked.

"For saying we're boring."

"Oh, it's OK." Then Kai walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the Muff bit of the story. Me and my friends went a bit hyper one day and I had to put it in lol.

PLEASE R&R!!!


	5. Plans for the Sleepover

Chapter 5 up! I need more reviews!

This chapter is about Bryan making a move on Mariah and Oliver sees. Will he be able to tell Johnny what he's seen? Or will he keep quiet?

Tyson's Grandpa is setting up a sleepover for everyone and he has help from Mr Dickinson. I can't type what Grandpa says in the episodes so you have to use your imagination I'm afraid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Tuesday afternoon and the Blitzkreig Boys were watching TV in the living room. The living room was fairly big and there was a TV in the far corner. The walls were a dark red and the carpet was dark read too. There was a table in front of the sofa and there was a three piece suit in the middle of the room facing the TV.

There was a knock at the door and no-one bothered to get up. Kai was still out, so it might have been him at the door but Tala saw him take his key. There was a knock on the door again and Bryan sighed and got up and went to the door. He answered it and it was Ian. The small blader smiled up at Bryan. Bryan just moved back into the living room and sat and watched TV. "Don't I get a hug?" Ian asked.

"No!" Tala shouted. Ian pouted and jumped on the sofa next to Tala.

"I'm going out," Bryan said. He got up and went to the door and got his coat. He opened the door and walked out. He was in search of a girl. Not just any girl, a certain girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bladebreakers got back from training and started to make lunch. Tyson was complaining about how hungry he was and Hilary had to go get Daichi from the woods. Ray and Max still found the whole incident funny. Kenny had put it on his laptop and they showed Kai when he got there for training. He didn't find it funny and he started to complain that they lost the third best player.

The phone rang through the dojo and Tyson ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tyson, it's Judy from the PPB All Stars," Judy replied.

"Oh, hey, you wanna talk to Max?" Tyson asked.

"No, your Grandfather actually."

"Oh? Er, OK, one minute… GRANDPA?!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YEAH!" Grandpa shouted back.

"PHONE FOR YOU!" Tyson shouted. Grandpa came into the hallway and took the phone off of Tyson and started to talk about whatever Judy wanted to talk about.

"…OK, so Friday?... Yes, see you then," Tyson heard Grandpa say.

"Judy's coming over on Friday?" Tyson asked.

"WHAT?!" Max shouted from the kitchen. He was helping Ray with the lunch today. "My Mum's coming over on Friday?! Why?" Max tilted his head in confusion.

"Because I invited her," Grandpa said.

"Ooo, Hiro will be happy," Tyson said and smirked.

"Happy about what?" Hiro asked as he walked through the door.

"About--." Grandpa covered Tyson's mouth over with his hand. Tyson muffed something unintelligent and Hiro got suspicious.

"I'll tell you later, Hiro," Grandpa said. Kai smirked. Everyone knew that Hiro had a crush on Judy but he would never admit it. Judy was still married to Mr Tate (**A/N: **What's his first name? Does anyone know? Please let me know.).

"Uh, OK," Hiro said and went into the kitchen confused.

"You have to keep this quiet, Tyson," Grandpa said.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Because we have too," Grandpa said and he walked back to his Martial Arts. The door banged open and Hilary came into the dojo backwards. She was dragging Daichi into the house by his big toe (**A/N:** on his left foot, to be specific.). Daichi was kicking and screaming.

"Get off my toe, you crazy non-beyblader lady!" Daichi screamed.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Hilary shouted and tugged on Daichi's toe. Daichi screamed as the toe clicked out of his joint. Kai came outside and picked Daichi up by putting his hands under his armpits. Hilary grabbed hold of Daichi's ankles and her and Kai lifted him up and brought him into the house. They threw him onto he sofa. "Thanks, Kai." Hilary smiled at Kai.

"Hn. It's OK," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready!" Ray shouted through the dojo. Everyone ran in and sat down as Max put the food onto the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny and Oliver were in their hotel room playing computer games and eating ice-cream. The hotel was pale and there were two beds. They had an Ensuite which was quite big.

They were waiting for a call from Robert to tell them about going to Tyson's dojo on Friday. Tyson's grandpa is setting up a sleepover so he can play matchmaker. Then the phone rang.

"I'm getting it!" both Johnny and Oliver shouted at the same time. Oliver got there first because he was closer.

"Put it on loudspeaker!" Johnny shouted. So Oliver did.

"Hello?" Oliver said.

"Hello, Oliver," Robert replied.

"You're on loudspeaker, by the way," Oliver said. "And Johnny's hear.

"Hello, Johnny," Robert greeted him.

"Hey!" Johnny replied. Robert told them that he would be landing from Germany at 10:00am with Enrique. "OK, then, we'll pick you up at 10:00am on Friday. Bye!"

"Yeah! Bye!" Oliver shouted. Then all they could hear was the dial tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan was walking through the streets looking for Mariah. He had looked everywhere hoping to find her or someone from the White Tiger X team. He walked to the park and saw Mariah sitting on the park bench. He smirked 'what a coincidence.' He walked towards her and sat on her left. She looked round. When she saw Bryan sitting there she stood up but Bryn brought her back down again. "Let me go!" Mariah hissed.

"I want to talk to you," Bryan said, quietly. His eyes were hard and Mariah couldn't see any lying in them.

"Make it quick," Mariah said.

"I intend too," Bryan said in a dirty way.

"You are disgusting!" Mariah said loudly. Bryan smirked again.

"Right, anyway, are you going to Tyson's on Friday?" Bryan asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Good, see you then." Bryan smiled and leaned over and kissed Mariah. It took Mariah a while to realise what was happening, when she did realise what was happening she pulled back. Bryan say her eyes burning with anger but he didn't even flinch.

"What do youthink you're doing?!" Mariah shouted getting up and standing in front of Bryan.

"What did it look like?" he asked. "Or better still, what did it feel like?" Mariah blushed and looked away. She didn't bother looking back so she turned around and walked off. "I can walk you home, you know?!"

"No chance!" Mariah shouted over her shoulder. Neither of them realised who was watching, but he didn't know what he was going to say. _Oliver_ didn't know what to say to his friend _Johnny_. Will he tell him the truth? That Bryan had kissed Mariah? Or wait until Friday to find out how they would act around each other? Oliver thought about his options. He chose none of them. He would think about it tomorrow. He would sleep on it and make his decision tomorrow. There that's what he'll do.

Oliver walked back to the hotel and went up to the room, the one he was sharing with Johnny, and went in. Johnny was asleep which was good because then he wouldn't get bombarded with questions. Oliver got changed into his PJ's and got into bed. He didn't sleep peacefully that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.

Please R&R.


	6. The Teams Stay Over Part 1

Chapter 6! I'm going straight onto Friday because I can't be bothered to write the other dates.

Right, everyone is at Tyson's dojo for a sleepover. I will be on for a week, maybe more, depends.

Again, I can't write what Grandpa says in the episodes so you have to use your imagination but I'll try just to test.

Please review at the end!! Thanks!

Diclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The was a knock on the dojo door and Hiro got up off of the sofa to answer it. His hair was a mess and he was wearing tracksuit bottoms. When he got there he opened the door and Mr Dickinson was standing there with all the teams. "Grandpa it's for you!" Hiro shouted and went back to watch TV.

Grandpa walked to the door and let everyone in. He lead them to the room that Hiro was in and told them to put there backs on the floor. Ray, Tyson, Kai, Max, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary came and stood with them. Hilary went and stood mext to Mariah and they smiled at each other and hugged. "I need to tell you something later, OK?" Mariah whispered in Hilary's ear.

"OK, is there something wrong with you and Johnny?" Hilary asked. Mariah shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." Hilary nodded. Bryan had been watching the two talk and smirked when he realised what Mariah was going to tell Hilary about their little meeting in the park.

Ray had greeted the White Tiger X team and him and Lee were having a quick catch up. Kai had gone over to the Blitzkrieg Boys and silently greeted them. Daichi, Tyson and Kenny were all greeting everyone and Max was talking with the PBB All Stars.

Mr Dickinson and Grandpa were talking about what was happening and what they would be doing during the week. Granpa nodded his head and then Mr Dickinson cleared his throat to get everone's attention.

Everyone stopped talking and stood there looking at Mr Dickinson. "Right, as you know, Mr Granger has decided that it would be good for you all to have a sleepover here as you haven't seen each other in a while," Mr Dickinson explained.

Hiro had turned in the sofa and was knealing up so he could see and hear everything that was going on. Grandpa hadn't said anything to him about a sleepover.

"Right, your rooms will be on the ground floor," Grandpa said. "Except the girls, they are on the the first floor and another two teams as well, yo. The Bladebreakers/G-Revoltion are in Tyson's room. Hiro keeps his room. The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai are in the room next to Tyson, the PBB All Stars are in the next room, the White Tiger X are in the room next to them, the Barthez Batallion and the Majestics and the girls are on the first floor. Any questions, homy's?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I hope you have fun and I shall see you tomorrow," Mr Dickinson said and went the dojo door.

"Hiro, could you show everyone to their rooms, please, yo?" Grandpa asked. Hiro nodded, _'I'll question him later' _he thought. Hiro got off of the sofa and walked out of the room. The teams picked their bags up and followed him.

"Tyson's room there, as you know, Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai there..." He said these as he punched the door to everyone's rooms. After that he went to his own room.

"What's wrong with your brother, Tyson?" Mathilda asked.

"I don't know," Tyson said. "He was like it when he got up." They unpacked there stuff and went into the kitchin for some late lunch. Ray was cooking and Mariah was helping, much to Bryan's and Johnny's dismay.

They were all sitting around the table and Johnny and Robert were having a quiet argument because Johnny was grumbling some curses. While Bryan was glaring at Ray's back, Hilary had cut herself on the corner of the table. "I'll help you clean it!" two people had shouted. Tala looked at Oliver and glared while Oliver did the same to Tala. Hilary was shocked. She knew Oliver would help but not Tala.

In the end, Tala and Oliver had a glaring match and Spencer had cleaned the cut out and put a plaster on it. Hilary thanked him and then lunch was served. Tala won the glaring match by a long way and Oliver vowed to get him later. No-one was going to touch his girl!

After that everything went well and then Mariah and Hilary were talking in the back garden. Mariah had told her everything that went on in the park between her and Bryan. "What do you think I should do?" Mariah asked once she had finished. "Should I tell Johnny or not?" Hilary thought this over in her head.

"Only tell Johnny if Bryan comes onto you again," Hilary said. Mariah nodded her head. Neither of them knew that the said teen was watching and listening to their little conversation. Bryan will definatly be coming onto Mariah again if it means that she'll tell Johnny. Bryan smirked. Tomorrow he'll send an invitation to Mariah saying to meet him but with Johnny's name at the bottom. He know she'll go if it's from _him_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Chapter 7 should be up soon hopefully!

Please review!!


	7. The Teams Stay Over Part 2

Chapter 7 is here! Right Bryan is going to be scheming in this and try and get his girl. And Raul and Julia are here and Julia is going to annoy Kai.

I'm writing this for my nephew cos I love so much:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning and Kai woke up. He opened his eyes to look into green circles. He rubbed his eye with the back's of his hands to look at the greenness properly. He wasn't looking into green circles, he was looking into green orbs. He shouted and a hand covered is mouth to silence him. I struggled but someone was straddling his waist to hold him down. "Shh, Kai, I don't want everone to wake up," a girl said. Kai stopped struggling and looked at the girl. He muffled something and the girl removed her hand. "What?"

"Julia!" he shouted. "Get off!" She covered his mouth again.

"Stop shouting," she hissed. He growled. There was shuffling on their left. Julia turned her head and Bryan was turning over, in bed, to face the wall. "I'll let go, _if_ you don't shout, deal?" Kai nodded his head. She let go but stayed on top of him, much to his dismay.

"Can you get off me, like _now_?! Kai asked. Julia shook her head. "When did you get here?"

"This morning," she said.

"Why didn't you turn up, like the rest of the teams, yesterday?" She shrugged.

"Romero wanted to stay at the circus for one more night. Don't know why." Kai stayed silent after that. There was a yawn and Tala had woken up. Then, Kai started to panic and tried to push Julia off of him but she wouldn't move.

"Get off!" he hissed at her. She shook her head again.

Tala sat up and looked straight at Kai and Julia. "Don't mind me," he said monotonously and got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. He was only wearing his boxers. Either Kai was hearing things or it was real, that Tala burst out laughing as soon as he walked out into the hallway.

Kai growled and with all his might pushed Julia off of him. She fell back on the bed and Kai jumped out of bed. His legs were still wrapped up in the sheets so he landed head first ont he floor. He kicked the covers off and ran out the door, shouting as Julia came after him. The was some sniggering and Spencer and Ian had been awake since Julia walked in and sat on Kai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray was in the kitchen making breakfast. He was in his usual chinese-style clothes and his hair was neater than ususal. Tala was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper. He offered to help but Ray said he would be fine and ask if he need help dishing up. Ray thought it was a bit weird that Tala wanted to help but he didn't say anything.

Today they were going to have a mixture of different foods, seeing as there were different teams from different parts of the world. They would have French toast, bread rolls with soft-boiled egg, fritters, rice, seafood, variety of meats, and some fruits and vegetables. "Tala?" Ray asked. "Could you help me dish up, please?"

"Yeah, sure," he said and got up and help.

"Thanks!" They dished up and then everyone came in when they smelt the food.

Oliver helped Hilary sit down but pulling out her chair and tucking it in when she sat on it. Tala saw and turned green with envy. "Tala, ignore him. He's only doing it because it gets to you," Ray said. Tala growled.

"I know, that's the problem," he said.

"Why don't you ask her out... today?" Ray asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No because I'm doing it slowly. I'll charm her first." He smirked at this.

"Hey! Can you two hurry up?!" Daichi shouted. "I'm getting hungry!" Tyson agreed to this. Ray got annoyed.

"Can't you two just be patient for once?!" Hilary shouted. Her patience was wearing thin. Daichi and Tyson slid in their chairs, stayed silent and waited.

"Hey, where's Kai?" Micheal asked no-one in particular. Then, Tala, Spencer and Ian all started to laugh loudly. Bryan cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something funny about that?" Bryan asked. All three of them nodded their heads and then there was a shout. Kai burst through the dojo door wearing just his boxers. He was covered in scratches and was covered in mud also. He stood there catching his breathe and then he saw Julia and ran for his life, shouting again.

"Oh, my god!" Raul groaned and covered his face from embarrassment.

"Oh! Now I get ya!" Byran said and burst out laughing as well. It took the Blitzkrieg Boys the whole of breakfast to stop laughing and calm down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The PPB All Stars and White Tiger X teams decided to have a small tournament between themselves. Grandpa was outside watching and then Tyson came up to him. "Hey, Grandpa, I thought Judy was coming over?" Tyson said confused.

"She called yesterday saying she would be here later, homey," he said and ruffled Tyson's hair. Tyson smiled and walked away. "And remember not to tell Hiro, yo!"

"I know!" Tyson shouted over his shoulder. Kai and Tala were having a small - and I mean small - conversation about how to stop Julia getting hold of Kai. Tyson went over to them. "Hey, Kai!" Kai screamed and jumped and Tyson and Tala started laughing.

"It's not funny!" he roared at them. That made them laugh even harder.

"I think Kai's still a bit jumpy," Mariah said to Hilary. Hilary nodded her head and sniggered. They were in their bedroom and they could see everything that was going on. They were sitting on the top bunk that was Mariah's bed. Hilary turned and faced the door that was opposite the window and something slid through the gap at the bottom of the door.

"Hey, what's that?" Hilary asked and got off the bed to see what it was. It was a note with Mariah's name on it. "It's for you Mariah. Open it!" She climbed back up onto the bed and gave it to Mariah. She read it and it said.

_Meet me at the park at 7:00pm tonight._

_Johnny._

"It's from Johnny!" Mariah shrieked. "He wants to meet me."

"But why?" Hilary asked.

"Don't know." Hilary and Mariah pondered on that for a while, shouting out random reasons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:00pm_

Mariah was waiting at the park for Johnny and he hadn't shown yet. The someone tapped on her shoulder. She span round and came face-to-face with... Bryan. "What do you want?!" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said while shrugging. His hands were in the pockets of his big jacket.

"I've got a hint of _deja vu_ here," she said. "Because you said that the last time we "spoke" and we're in the same place. But you didn't speak that much, you just kissed me!" Bryan just stood there. "Well say something then!" He didn't. He just took his hand out of his pocket and stroked her face. She liked the feeling but pulled away when she realised that if Johnny caught them he would hate her forever. "If you don't mind, Bryan, I'm waiting for someone." She turned her back on him.

"What? Waiting for Johnny?" he asked.

"Yes and-- How did you know?" She turned to face him.

"He's not meeting you." Bryan's face was straight and there was no lying in his eyes.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's not meeting you because he didn't send the note. I did." She gasped and took a step back.

"Why did you put Johnny's name and not yours?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Because I knew you would come here if it was Johnny's name on the note and not mine." He moved foward so fast she didn't have time to react. He grabbed hold her and kissed her just as passionately as he did the last time. She tried to pull away but he was to strong so she gave up and kissed back. She moaned when he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and entered her warm cavern.

They broke apart for air and didn't say anything to each other. They just enjoyed each others company. About fifteen minutes later Bryan asked, "Are we together now, then?" Mariah just nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't tell anyone until I've told Johnny, OK?" she asked.

"OK, when will you tell him?"

"When we get back." After that they sat there on the bench and watched the sunset.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro was in the kitchen listening to the radio. His favourite song was on: _Keep Your Hands off My Girl_ by Good Charlotte. Then there was a knock on the door, disturbing his peace. He growled quietly and got up to answer it.

He opened the door and standing there was... "Judy!"

"Hiro," she said sweetly and smiling at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Sorry!

I'll try to update soon, promise!

Please review! Thanks!!


	8. Relationships and Lies Part 1

Thanks for the all the reviews!!

Right, chapter 7. Bryan and Mariah come out in the open about their relationship and some people are not happy. And Hiro tries to charm Judy and Tala tries to charm Hilary.

Pairings at the moment: Bryan/Mariah.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Judy."

"Hiro."

"Judy."

"OK, Hiro, you can stop saying that now," Judy said.

"Erm, yeah, I guess I should," he said a bit dazed. They stood there and Judy was waiting to be let in.

"Hiro, you could let her in, you know?" someone said. Hiro turned to see Tyson standing there. He was smirking. Hiro turned back to Judy and moved out of the way so she could get in.

"Thanks, Hiro," Judy said.

"I'll take your bag," Hiro said. Hiro lead her to the only spare bedroom in the dojo and opened the door and put her bag on the bed. "If you need anything I'll be downstairs." He smiled at her.

"OK, thank you, Hiro," Judy said. Hiro was about to close the door when Jusy asked, "Have you got any towels?" Hiro nodded and went to the bathroom, got some towels and gave them to Judy. She said thanks and Hiro closed the door on his way out. He grinned and went downstairs. Now he had a reason to get up in the morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next day_

Mariah and Bryan got home at about 9 o'clock. Mariah hadn't been able to talk to Johnny and was hoping she could talk to him before everyone else got up. She didn't want to hurt him but she realised her feelings for Bryan were stronger than the ones for Johnny. The other person she had to talk to was Lee. She knew he wouldn't _not _be happy. But she was a big girl now and she could look after herself. She would not let anyone walk all over her.

Mariah woke up and all the girls were there except Julia. She was probably chasing Kai again. She got up, grabbed some clothes and went to the shower that was opposite their bedroom. She walked in put her clothes and towel on a chair and showered. She dried herself and put her clothes on and went to find Johnny and Lee.

Lee was downstairs with talking to Max in the kitchen. Mariah walked in and asked, "Can I talk to you please, Lee?" Max looked at Lee and walked out saying they would finish their chat later. Mariah closed the door and sat down. She asked Lee to as well. So he sat opposite her. "I know you won't like this, Lee, but I like him." Lee looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, Mariah? I know about Johnny," he said.

"It's not Johnny," she said.

"Then who is it?" Lee asked.

"Bryan," Mariah said just above a whisper.

"What?!!" Lee shouted standing up. "You can't date him!"

"Why not?!" Mariah screamed also standing up.

"Because he's violent! He could hurt you!"

"He won't hurt me! Me loves me!" Lee shook his head annoyed because of his sister's stubborness. He looked at the table taking deep breathes.

"I'll give him one week," he said quietly. "If I, or anyone else, hear you two arguing, fighting or anything that isn't loveable you're leaving him. End of!" He walked out the door with a face like thunder. Mariah smiled. One down, one to go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped round his waist and bumped into someone. He looked down and saw Hilary looking up at him with a blush on her cheeks. He smirked. "Umm, I-I'm sorry Tala," she said. "I didn't think anyone was in there."

"Hey, not a problem, gorgeous," he said lifting is arm up and leaning it on the door frame. She blushed deeper and stepped back to let him out. He didn't move. He ran his eyes over her body. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped top that showed some of her stomache and the top was blue and matching blue hot pants that showed a lot of leg.

Tala liked the way she was dressed and grabbed hold of her waist and dragged her into the bathroom. She squirmed in his grip but he just turned around and put her down. He turned back to the door, shut it and locked them in. "Tala, what are you doing?!" Hilary asked with her hands on her hips. She looked at him but couldn't help letting her eyes move downwards to take a look at his toned torso.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a husky voice. She nodded not really thinking about it but then she snapped out of her dazed and shook her head.

"N - no!" she stuttered. "We shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" Tala asked.

"This, being near each other." Tala moved forward, strutting a bit. He got close to her and stroked her cheek. She moved her head. _'Hmm, playing hard to get,' _he thought. He moved back and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Hilary looked at him.

"You can go," he said. She slowly walked over to the door. Then quickly walked out. He smirked. _'This isn't the end,' _he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny was having a beybattle with Micheal in the backgarden. Mariah walked over to them and watched until they finished. Johnny won. "Hey," Mariah greeted Johnny. Micheal went away for a rest.

"Hey," Johnny said. "You OK?"

"Yeah, you?" she asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Johnny nodded. "I need to talk to you about something. And you won't like it."

"Why won't I?" Johnny asked concerned.

"Well, I know you like me and we're not really dating, are we?" she said nervous. Johnny grinned.

"You asking me out?" He smirked.

"No!" Mariah shouted. Johnny's face fell. "I mean no."

"Oh. Then why are you saying this?"

"Because I like someone else and I didn't want you to find out from someone else."

"So, what? You've been leading me on?!" Johnny was beginning to shout.

"No! I guess I didn't realise until now! Look please don't get ang--"

"Don't get angry?! I have liked you for ages and we go on dates and now you're telling me that you like someone else?!" Someone grabbed hold of his shoulder and Mariah looked up. Bryan was standing there holding onto Johnny's shoulder. "What?!" Johnny questioned rather rudly.

"Don't you talk to me like that and don't you dare talk to women like that!" Bryan said loudly glaring at Johnny. Johnny winced and got free and walked away. "You alright?" Bryan addressed Mariah. She nodded. "Good." Mariah moved to Bryan and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let his arms hang loose down her back. He kissed the top of her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro walked out his bedroom door and walked straight into Judy. She was just wearing a towel. "Oh! Hiro I'm so sorry!" she said shocked. Judy thought everyone was outside.

"E-e-ermm... it doesn't matter!" he stuttered. He kinda liked her walking around like that. Although he didn't say that aloud.

"I-I-I'll j-just go back upstairs." She went to walk away.

Then Hiro said, "I'll join you!" He mentally cursed and closed his eyes in shame. When he opened them she was looking at him with a smile.

"Maybe another time," she said and made her way upstairs.

"Is that a promise?!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Yes!" she screamed back at him. He grinned from ear-to-ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, BRYAN!" Tala shouted across the garden.

"WHAT?!" Bryan shouted back.

"COME HERE!" Bryan sighed and went over to Tala. "I need to tell you something." Bryan stood there waiting.

"Well, go on then," he said getting annoyed.

"Oh right yer!" Tala laughed. "Erm, I heard about you and Mariah." Tala nudged Bryan in the ribs. Bryan smirked. "Well, I'm trying to get with Hilary, although it isn't working."

"Because your charms aren't as good as might!" Bryan said smirking even more.

"Ha Ha! You're so funny!" Tala said sarcastically. "What am I suppost to do?"

"You're asking me for advice?" Bryan then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Tala screamed at him but Bryan just laughed even more.

Once he had stopped laughing he said, "Just annoy her until she gives in. That's what I did." Bryan shrugged.

"Have you seen Hilary when she's annoyed - wait 'annoyed' is an understatement - pissed off?" Bryan nodded.

"It's funny." Tala sighed. "I can put a good word in, you know." Tala's face light up. "But it'll only be small and I'm not saying it to Hilary, I'm saying it to Mariah because I know she will tell Hilary." Tala nodded.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Charm her. Snog her face off. Seduce her. Do what you usually do."

"Yeah, but I don't mean it then. I mean it now." Then Bryan had an idea.

"Send her flowers!" Tala grinned, wolf-like and ran off to a florist for some flowers. "Don't thank me then!" Bryan walked off to find Mariah. He thought he might send her flowers too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK that was part 1. Part 2 will be up later!!

Please review!!


End file.
